Natasha Claire
Sergeant Natasha Claire is a main character in the machinima Sandguardians. She first appeared in Episode 3 giving oral sex to her sergeant, until she was caught by her teammates Miller and Gates. Personality Claire was originally very timid and somewhat pressured by her teammates. She was also usually gossiped about by them, specifically Gates & Miller, due to her spending much time with her sergeant. However, Claire can be seen as an undetectable threat, as she is usually the only member on her team who thinks more strategically and outside of the box. She is also the only soldier in Sandbox that focuses on other soldiers individually. For instance, she managed to give descriptions of each of her teammates based on her own observations in The Adventure Begins. Although, her teammates still see her as a non-threat and sometimes even an annoyance and regularly alienate her, due to her being a woman. Because of this, Claire has shown signs of selfishness and is willingly to solely help herself rather than her own team. In Episode 17, she tells Thomas about her plans to become second in command of the Red Team, due to her tired of being the "background character" and wanting to get respect. As the series progressed, Claire has developed more confidence in herself and her beliefs, being more willing to stand up for what she believes is right. Skill Claire has not yet shown any signs of skill in fighting, although she was seen carrying a Rocket Launcher in Episodes 13 & 14, and even described its effectiveness to Gates in Episode 13. This implies that she may have had some experience using it at one point. Strategic Thinking Claire has shown, however, a superior skill in strategy and critical thinking. She was the first soldier on her team to acknowledge the Blues' strange behavior and immediately went to go do something about it. After investigating more of the Blue Team's behavior, she, along with Gates, nearly executed a surprise attack on the Blues, until they were called back to base in Episode 13. In Season 2, Claire explains an elaborate plan to become the second-in-command of the Red Team. In Episode 20, she suggests the Reds perform a counterattack on the Blues while they're defenseless, after being told to simply spy on them. Because of her ability to take action, Claire expresses many leadership qualities. Ironically, Claire becomes the appointed leader of Red team in Ghosts That Linger. Relationships Wilbur One could say Wilbur is seen as Claire's pimp as the two are usually seen together, mostly doing something sexual. Claire also seems to reluctantly respect him, always wanting to make him proud or impress him. In Episode 17, Claire was unable explain her relationship with Wilbur to Thomas, feeling embarrassed about the subject. However in Episode 20, Claire becomes infuriated when Wilbur puts her on lookout duty and tries to tell him that the Reds should counterattack the Blues. When Wilbur simply tries to flirt with her, she scoldly backs away and tells him off, now seeing his true colors. Later on in Episode 25, Claire tries to explain a situation to Wilbur, but Wilbur ignores and threatens to have her courtmartialed. Gates Gates sees Claire as a whore, due to her incident in Episode 3. Claire, however, doesn't seem to care and sees his attitude as a sense of jealousy. The two have been shown to work well together, as they spied on the Blues and nearly attacked, throughout the third quarter of the season. In Episode 17, Claire sees Gates as a brother. Miller There has not been much direct interaction between Miller & Claire during Season 1, besides the incident in Episode 3. It is unclear, however, if his thoughts on Claire is the same as Gates'. In Episode 17, Claire sees Miller as a cool and quiet guy that suffers from herd mentality. In Episode 24, the two were able to engage in a conversation and get along with each other. However, in the following episode, Claire lost some respect for Miller after he failed to bravely inform Sergeant Wilbur about what they discovered. Thomas Claire and Thomas seem to get along well together, as the two were able to engage in a lengthy conversation during Episode 17. Claire sees Thomas as a nerd who has a crush on her, while Thomas sees Claire as whore and sex toy. Category:Characters Category:Red Team Category:Guardians